Derzet's Shipping
by dsabingroce
Summary: Stories of love between my fantroll and every girl troll and girl human. Warning: Contains fantroll, language, and sexual references.
1. The Hunters' Love

_Authors note: This is a small RedRom between Nepeta and my character, Derzet, from The Adventures Of Derzet. I recommend you read that 1__st__ then proceed with this story. Warning: Language, and sexual references. Thank you._

A young troll stands alone in the wilderness. It just so happens that today, we observe the wild Derzet Abelin, you, hunting for your prey. Today, you shall experience something magical, wondrous, and life-changing. What shall you do?

**Continue Hunting**

You grab your sword and head towards the direction of your target. It was a small deerbeast, but you're hungry and could use a meal. You continue to follow you pray for a mile and you notice something out of the corner of you eye. You catch a glimpse of what appears to be Nepeta's hive. Strange, you don't remember coming out this far. You decide to ignore that fact and continue chasing your animal.

**Activate Intense Chase Music**

You…Don't have intense chase music. Well, you have some Human songs on your PDA but choose not to waste the battery. Plus, the music would scare your pray and would force it to escape quicker. You continue to pursue the animal without music. Man, this is a boring chase. You wish you could play your music.

**Corner The Animal**

The beast caught itself between a wall and you. This is truly a dumb animal. You take out your sword and approach the animal. The animal looks you in the eyes as if it knows it will be murdered. The beast than runs through a hole in the wall. The little bugger is scared of you. You feel honored. All of a sudden, you feel the breath of another over your shoulder. You turn around and see a clawbeast behind you.

**Oh Fuck**

The beast immediately pounces and you and starts tearing your skin. The animal scratches your eye and begins clawing at your torso. You begin to bleed, badly. The pain is intense; you can't even form a sound. You look to your right and see your sword. You reach and grab your blade and stab the beast. The animal falls on top of you and you push it off. You look at you stomach and see a torn shirt and multiple wounds. You're bleeding pretty badly; you need medical attention, now.

**Find Medical Attention**

You begin to run towards to only place you know of. You quickly see the lights coming from Nepeta's hive. You approach her door and knock furiously. You see a confused Nepeta open the door and stare at you.

Nepeta: :33 derzet?

Derzet: Hey Nepeta. Do you mind if I come in?

Nepeta: :33 sure. are you all right?

Derzet: I'm fine. Do you have a 1st aid kit or something?

You see Nepeta stroll off to get something for your wounds. You take a seat at her table and look around her hive. If you weren't bleeding to death right now, you'd admire the place. You see the cat girl run in with a small box filled with medicine.

**Apply Medicine**

You grab the box and take out a small container of alcohol. You take the cap off and pour the liquid on your stomach. GOD DAMN THAT HURTS! You wince as you feel the substance enter your wounds. You take the roll of bandages and wrap it around your stomach. You tie it up and then grab the bottle again and cover up your eye.

Nepeta: :33 let me help you.

You see Nepeta take out a towel and rub the alcohol on it. She brings the towel to your eye and begins to clean the wound. She stops cleaning the scratch and wraps your head in the bandages. She ties the bandages together and sits down next to you.

Nepeta: :33 what happened to you?

Derzet: I was hunting a beast and this creature came up behind me. It tackled me and then began to claw at me. I grabbed my…OH SHIT! I left my sword in the forest.

Nepeta: :33 let me get it.

Derzet: No, wait, Nepeta STOP!

Before you tell her to stop, she is already out the door. You are now alone in Nepeta's hive with Pounce. You take off your blue top and look in the mirror. You got beat up pretty bad. This is defiantly going to scar. You look around and see Nepeta's famous shipping wall.

**Examine Shipping Wall**

Curiosity gets to you and you stroll over to her wall. You see 4 different quadrants filled with every combination of pairings. You see she put an "OTP" over her flushed ship with Karkat. You see a circle over the kismesissitude of Vriska and Eridan. However, you notice something. You're not on the wall. There are no pairings for Derzet Abelin. What, does she not see you as a friend? What the fuck, Nepeta? You suddenly hear a large clap of thunder and are startled.

**Look Outside**

You head towards Nepeta's window and look outside. It appears to be raining, which is great. You head away from the window and hear a rapping upon the chamber door. You open the door and see a drenched Nepeta with your sword. Only this, and nothing more. She quickly hands you the sword and you examine it. It appears to be damaged in little spots throughout the blade. You look over at Nepeta and notice her coat has small holes over it.

Nepeta: :33 acid rain.

Derzet: Nepeta, I'm sorry I made you go out and do that. I should have stopped…

Nepeta: :33 it's ok derzet. i'm fine.

Derzet: Well, it looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Do you mind if I crash the night?

Nepeta: :33 not at all.

**Take A Seat**

You take a seat on Nepeta's couch and pull out your PDA. You need to contact Tavros to do something for you.

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling adiosToreador

AT: hEY dERZET, wHAT'S UP?

HH: Tavros listen. I had a small accident and I'm stuck at Nepeta's hive. I need you to do me a favor.

AT: hOW DID YOU GET TO nEPETA'S HIVE?

HH: Doesn't matter. Listen, I need you to go into my hive and feed my lusus.

AT: wHAT IF HE BITES ME?

HH: Tavros that was 1 time. It will never happen again.

AT: wHAT DO i FEED HIM?

HH: I have some dog food in the cabinets. Give him a bowl and you'll be set.

AT: oK,

HH: 1 last thing. DON'T go in my closet. Ok?

AT: aLRIGHT, i'LL SEE YOU LATER dERZET,

HH: You're the best Tavros.

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling adiosToreador

**Examine Nepeta**

You close your PDA and examine Nepeta. She appears to be updating her shipping wall. You hear her lightly singing a small lullaby. You decide to question her on her ships.

Derzet: Hey, Nepeta?

Nepeta: :33 yes, derzet.

Derzet: How come I'm not on your wall?

Nepeta: :33 oh, well, there's no room furr you.

Derzet: Yes there is.

You walk over to Nepeta and sit down next to her.

Derzet: There's plenty of room on the sides.

Nepeta: :33 well, i haven't had the time to add you yet.

Derzet: What's so hard about drawing me? Watch.

You grab 1 of Nepeta's brushes and begin to draw an outline of yourself in the flushed quadrant. You then form a box around yourself, add some details, and draw another figure next to you. You draw a small heart between the 2 and finish the drawing.

Derzet: See, simple.

Nepeta: :33 oh…

You see Nepeta look at you with blushed cheeks. You look at your drawing and realized you have drawn Nepeta next to you.

_**What Are You Doing**_

You look like an idiot. You practically confessed your love for Nepeta, which you don't have. Why would you draw her? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Derzet: I mean…This is only an example.

Nepeta: :33 ok then. i'll add you right meow.

**Edit Shipping Wall**

You both begin to start drawing many different ships with you and the others in them. You draw a flushed ship featuring you and Vriska and put OTP on it. Nepeta suggests that the Aradia/Derzet ship is much better, but you ignore her. You tell her to leave out the blackrom ships.

Nepeta: :33 why? we need to include all the ships.

Derzet: Trust me, not possible. I hate blackrom.

Nepeta: :33 why?

Derzet: I just don't. I'm a strange troll.

Nepeta: :33 i think you're alright.

You give Nepeta a small smile as she finishes your pale quadrants. Your PDA rings and you look at it. It appears Eridan is trolling you. That's strange, he never talks to you, except in school.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling hornHater69 [HH]

CA: wwhat the fuck are you doin derz

HH: Relaxing?

CA: no I mean wwith the shrine

HH: What shrine?

CA: the shrine to vvris in your closet

HH: TAVROS!

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling adiosToreador

HH: Tavros, what the FUCK did you do?

AT: nOTHING, i WENT TO YOUR HIVE AND, uM, fEED YOUR LUSUS,

HH: TAVROS!

AT: i MAY HAVE WENT IN YOUR CLOSET,

HH: AND!

AT: tOOK A FEW PICS AND SENT THEM TO vRISKA.

HH: Tavros, I'm going to kill you, goodbye.

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling adiosToreador

You see that Vriska has tried trolling you. You decide to ignore her and not confront what she has to say.

Nepeta: :33 everything alright?

Derzet: I'm fine, let me see that brush.

Nepeta hands you the brush and you put an X over the matespritship between you and Vriska and the moirallegiance between you and Tavros.

Nepeta: :33 well, i think that's enough for one day. wanna watch a movie?

Derzet: Sure. What movies do you have?

Nepeta: :33 mostly romcoms, if that's ok?

Derzet: Sure.

**Fuck Me**

You HATE romcoms. You can't stand them. If a movie is supposed to be funny, let it be funny. If a movie is supposed to be romantic, let it be romantic. However, you never mix genres. You much prefer adventure and action movies. However, you don't want to make Nepeta mad. You both head to her cooking quarters and get snacks and drinks. You come back, Nepeta pops in a movie, and you begin to watch. This 1 stars Troll Will Smith and some actress you've never heard of. GOD! This movie is horrible. You're about to fall asleep from the boredom.

Nepeta: :33 i'm going to change in my pjs. be right back.

Derzet: Got it.

You see Nepeta enter her bathroom and you are left alone with the movie. You don't even know what's happening. Smith did something stupid now he's trying to fix it. If you watch anymore of this movie, you'll head out in the rain. You look at your Faygo and notice it's empty. You head to the kitchen to get a new 1. You pass by the bathroom and something catches your eye. Nepeta appears to have left the door ajar. She appears to be in her panties and…

**No No No No NO**

You did not just see Nepeta…That's so…AH! Why would she be doing that? It's so…Uncalled for. Does she like you? Maybe it's the movie. Yeah, let's go with that. You grab a Faygo and head back to the couch and see Nepeta there eating popcorn.

Nepeta: :33 would you like some?

Derzet: No…Thank you…

You sit back down on the couch and continue watching the movie. You can never look at her the same way again. You begin to drink your memory away. You look down at your drink and notice something. You see your bone bulge and…

**No No No No NO**

You are NOT flushed for Nepeta. You're flushed for Vriska, remember? Your body's just reacting how any troll would. Just stop thinking about it, and it'll go away.

**Think About It**

Fuck you brain. Now you can't stop thinking about it. You decide to head into the bathroom and wait it out. You walk over and enter the bathroom. You close the door and lock it, making sure not to make Nepeta's mistake.

**Half An Hour Later**

You exit the bathroom and look around the hive. The movie stopped but Nepeta is nowhere to be found. You seem puzzled and look around for her. Then you hear the light footsteps of a certain cat.

Nepeta: :33 *ac stalks her pray and follows him, waiting for the purrfect time to strike.*

Derzet: Nepeta?

You turn around to find Nepeta in midair. She lands directly on top of you and begins to wrestle with you. For a little troll, she is strong.

Nepeta: :33 *ac decides to play with her pray before making the final blow.*

Derzet: *HH fights back and grabs AC.*

You pick up Nepeta and toss her over your shoulder. You begin to run around the room with her and showboat.

Derzet: *HH shows his spoils of victory to his friends.*

Nepeta: :33 derzet! put me down!

You hear the laughter in her voice, so you continue with your run.

Derzet: *HH decides to claim his spoils.*

You throw her on the bed and begin to tickle her. She fights and struggles but cannot resist the Abelin.

Nepeta: :33 DERZET! HAHA! STOP IT! HEHE!

You continue your assault on her and she grabs your arms. She pulls them away and wraps them around herself. You both become intertwined with each other.

_**Do It**_

Before you have the chance, Nepeta wraps her arms round you and begins to kiss you. You are hesitant at first, but return the kiss after a while. Your lips begin to touch; you feel her tongue fighting yours. You feel loved, and you guarantee she feels the same.

**Sometime Later**

You wake up in Nepeta's bed. She appears to be asleep and in your arms. You look around and see your clothes on the floor with her's. You rustling must have woke her because she's staring at you now. You give her a kiss on the cheek and she begins to talk.

Nepeta: :33 last night was amazing.

Derzet: I agree.

Nepeta: :33 so are we matesprits meow?

Derzet: Not yet.

**Become Matesprits**

You get up from the bed and head over to the shipping wall. You grab a brush and circle yours and Nepeta's flushed quadrant. You come back to the bed and get on top of her.

Derzet: Now we are.

**The End**


	2. Update

**Make An Update**

What up haters. I'm Dsabingroce, and I'm here with an update. I've decided to challenge myself by making all of Derzet's ships (The straight ones, sorry) canon. It's going to be like The Hunters' Love, but with different characters. That means 2 things. I'm changing the cover and title of the story.The new title will be "Derzet's Shipping" I hope you will enjoy it. However, don't expect much until I finish TAOD. Expect some updates. Well that's it. I would love suggestions on what happens. Leave a review for what you want to see with each girl. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm out peace.


	3. The Rainbow Drinker's Thirst

**Be The Cerulean Troll**

You are now Derzet Abelin, a hornless, cerulean-blooded troll. You had been home, working on your shrine for Vriska, when the urge to take a walk hit you. You are walking in the middle of the woods, a very dangerous path to a fool. However, you are not a fool. What shall you do?

**Take A Seat**

You spot a local bench and decide to sit down. You are tired, not from the walk, but from working on your shrine. It is too much to maintain, but you think it's worth it. You look around and enjoy the scenery. The wingbeasts are tweeting, the trees are swaying ever so slightly, and the bush behind you is rustling.

**Wait What**

You turn around ever so slightly and observe the shrub. You clench the handle of your sword and get up slowly. Whatever is in that bush, you are ready to handle it. You see a flash of white and suddenly, you are on the ground. You hear the metal of your blade hit the ground next to you. You are most defiantly fucked.

**Look At Your Killer**

You figure that if you're going to die, might as well find out who did it. You open your eyes and see a bright shade of white, a pair of troll horns, and some jade lipstick.

DERZET: Kanaya?

KANAYA: Oh Hello Derzet

DERZET: Hi, um…What are you doing?

KANAYA: I Am Deeply Sorry For That

You watch as Kanaya rises from you as you slowly follow her up. You stand straight and turn towards her. She appears to be holding your sword. You grab it from her and nod thanking. You examine her. She appeared to be something out of a wriggler's book. It was something you didn't want to know. You take a seat back on the bench and stare her down.

**Interrogation**

DERZET: So…Kanaya, what's with the whole…White thing?

KANAYA: Well I Was Going To Get Caught Eventually

DERZET: Caught?

KANAYA: For Your Information Derzet I Am Something Known As A Rainbow Drinker

DERZET: You mean like the ones from our wrigglers' books?

KANAYA: Preciously Except I Am The Real Thing

DERZET: Ok, when did this happen and why haven't you told anyone?

KANAYA: I Dont Know When It Happened I Remember One Night I Started Glowing And I Researched What Was Causing The Glow And Turns Out Im A Drinker

DERZET: That's…Interesting. But why are you here?

KANAYA: If You Must Know I Was Hunting Trolls

DERZET: Hunting…Trolls?

KANAYA: Yes As A Rainbow Drinker I Have A Strange Thirst For Troll Blood I Started Having Urges To Go And Just Murder An Innocent Troll To Feast On But I Cant

DERZET: But tonight you broke?

KANAYA: I Assumed That If I Had Just A Small Amount Of Blood I Could Stop The Urges So I Waited And You Came Along Now If You Excuse Me

DERZET: Wait.

**Do Something Stupid**

DERZET: You can drink my blood if you want.

KANAYA: Derzet Please

DERZET: It's fine with me. As long as you don't suck me dry.

Kanaya hesitates for a second before she takes a seat next to you.

KANAYA: You Are Sure About This

DERZET: Yeah, it's all fine.

You move your neck to give her a good side to bite on. This isn't your first time dealing with pain, how bad can it be? You feel her hands clasp the top and bottom of your neck to secure you. Her grip is tight, but you don't mind. In a sudden pinch, you feel her bite into you, hard. It hurts way more than you thought at first. You clench your fist and keep your eyes shut. You feel her suck the blue liquid from your body. The pain is interesting. It hurts you…But you want more of it. It's almost seductive. You bite your bottom lip to suppress a moan from coming out. Before you know it, you feel her release you. You turn to look at her with blushed cheeks.

KANAYA: Thank You Derzet That Was… Interesting

DERZET: N-No problem. And Kanaya…

KANAYA: Yes

DERZET: If you ever need blood again, just come to me…Please.

She smiles at you and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. Her lipstick leaves a mark on the area she kissed.

KANAYA: Of Course Derzet I Must Be Off

You see her run into the woods and you are left alone on the bench. All you are left with is two puncture holes, still bleeding slightly, some lipstick on your cheek, and a desire for more.

_Author's Notes: After a month long writer's block, I end it with an installment of Derzet's Shipping. Once I finish up The Adventures Of Derzet, expect this to get updated more often. For our next character, we will have a little RP time with Terezi. Thank you for reading._


End file.
